This invention relates to dermatological preparations comprising aloe vera and peroxide compounds and processes for the conjoint use of such compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to topical medications for the treatment of skin blemishes and methods for treating skin lesions whereby the irritation commonly produced by peroxide compounds is ameliorated.
Acne and seborrhea are conditions of the human skin characterized by an excessive secretion of sebum or dermal oil from the sebaceous glands located in the pilosebaceous apparatus. Sebum reaches the skin surface through the duct of the hair follicle. The presence of excessive amounts of sebum in the duct and on the skin tends to obstruct or stagnate the normal flow of sebum from the follicular duct, thus producing a thickening and solidification of the sebum to create a solid plug known as a comedone. When this normal sequence develops, hyperkeratinization of the follicular opening is stimulated, thus completely blocking the duct. The usual results are papules, pustules, or cysts, often contaminated with bacteria which cause secondary infections. Acne is characterized particularly by the presence of comedones, inflammatory papules, or cysts. The appearance of acne may range from slight skin irritation to pitting and even the development of disfiguring scars.
Many local therapeutic applications are utilized in the treatment of acne and seborrhea to prevent the obstruction of the follicular duct, to reopen the duct if it has become blocked to combat the infecting bacteria or the thickened sebum, and to provide combinations of each of these actions. The horny outer layer of the skin (stratum corneum) is formed of dead cells composed largely of keratin. Therapeutic agents which act to prevent the obstruction of the follicular duct by the removal or sluffing off of excess keratin are known as keratolytic agents. Salicylic acid, sulfur and resorcinol have been employed as keratolytic agents in the management of acne for at least 100 years.
Benzoyl peroxide has been employed as a keratolytic drug in the topical treatment of skin lesions such as acne, burns, varicose ulcers, sycosis vulgaris and seborrhea for the past sixty years. Benzoyl Peroxide (C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CO).sub.2 O.sub.2, is a colorless, odorless, tasteless, crystalline solid, stable at ordinary room temperatures; it is a powerful oxidizing agent, yet nontoxic to man. As previously mentioned, benzoyl peroxide has been employed as a very effective kerotolytic and antibacterial modality in the treatment of acne. While benzoyl peroxide is recognized by the F.D.A. as effective in concentrations of 21/2%, 5% and 10% for the local treatment of skin lesions such as develop in acne or seborrhea, it has the adverse side effect of causing contact irritation. Accordingly, some patients are unable to derive the benefits peroxide acne therapy provides because of the irritation problem.
It has now been discovered that aloe vera blended with benzoyl peroxide even at 20% concentrations will reduce the skin irritations caused by the peroxide compound and enable the dermatologist to employ much more highly potent concentrations with superior clinical results and no more irritation and drying than with the F.D.A. approved 5% and 10%.